L'énième expérience traumatisante de Raph
by Tintinnabule
Summary: Le petit-déjeuner n'est pas sensé vous transporter dans un autre univers avec possibilité de mort douloureuse. Sauf si vous vous appelez Raph.


Raph était familier des situations loufoques, étranges, et potentiellement dangereuses. Comprenez par là qu'il en avait vécu plus que la plupart des gens : du squatteur de toilettes (néanmoins accro au seau à caca) aux tentatives de meurtres multiples sur sa personne par des opposants divers et variés, en passant par le voyage dans le temps devenu possible. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait développé une plus grande faculté à les supporter. Et là, face à un raton-laveur parlant et ce qui semblait être un… Ent, Raph sentait les dernières bribes de son contrôle de soi, ainsi que celles de sa santé mentale, se dissoudre lamentablement tout en émettant de forts peu dignes gargouillis.

Bien entendu, c'était encore la faute de Henry. Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, Raph était quasiment certain que même le Castafolte ne s'attendait pas à ce que le grille-pain qu'il avait réparé ouvre un portail dimensionnel. Probablement une histoire de miette tombée au fond qui aurait fait griller le circuit qu'il ne fallait pas. Enfin quand même, il y avait de meilleurs moyens de commencer la journée que de se faire happer par un ustensile de cuisine, puis de se retrouver serré jusqu'à l'étouffement par un arbre, sous la menace de l'énorme flingue d'un raton-laveur.

- Je s'appelle Groot.

- Nan nan nan, Peter a dit : poser les questions d'abord, et taper après. D'ailleurs le type est en train de virer au violet là, desserre-le un peu.

La pression sur la gorge de Raph se relâcha et ce dernier aspira goulûment une large bouffée d'air. L'instinct de survie refit brièvement surface et Raph commença à balbutier toutes les phrases qu'on prononce habituellement dans ce genre de situation, à savoir : « Omondieu pitié je suis innocent je viens en paix ne me faites pas de mal je ne sais pas ce que je fous là c'est pas ma faute argh » et autres onomatopées. La réaction de Rocket ne se fit pas attendre : saisissant la tête de Raph à deux pattes et le regardant entre quatre-z-yeux, il lui intima de la fermer promptement, sous peine de représailles sans aucun doute douloureuses.

- C'est nous qui causons, d'accord ? Donc on va commencer par les basiques : t'es qui, tu viens d'où, et comment t'as fait pour apparaître de nulle part ?

« Si je sors d'ici vivant » se promit mentalement Raph, « je jette tout ce que Henry a touché. … Sauf la Playstation. ». Reportant son attention sur le rongeur légèrement hystérique qui lui faisait face, Raph tenta une approche calme et diplomatique :

- Ce, c'est pas la peine de s'énerver, d'accord ? On peut régler tout ça calmement, pas besoin de recourir à la violence. Allez, posez cette arme.

Rocket lui décocha un regard empreint de pitié méprisante.

- Ou alors tu pourrais juste répondre à nos questions.

Raph tenta d'argumenter :

- Ouais mais c'est assez, euh, stressant de devoir répondre sous la menace d'une arme, vous comprenez ?

La seule réponse fut le léger bourdonnement provenant du flingue que Rocket venait d'armer. Raph blêmit.

- Ok ok, je vais tout vous dire, stop ! J'm'appelle Raph, je viens de mon appartement et je suis passé dans mon grille-pain qui m'a fait atterrir ici. Et je vous jure, je ne voulais pas, je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions !

- Je s'appelle Groot.

Rocket ricana et se posta sur l'épaule de Groot.

- C'est clair que vu comme on t'a ficelé, t'aurais pas pu nous faire grand-chose de toute façon, se moqua-t-il.

Raph ne répondit pas, occupé à détailler un peu plus précisément l'endroit où il venait de se fourrer. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un vaisseau spatial. Et c'est à peu près tout ce que Raph put conclure, puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvaient être les… machins qui traînaient un peu partout. Il était dans le futur, ça c'était certain, mais pour le reste, chou blanc.

- Mais dis-moi, reprit Rocket d'un ton songeur, tu m'as tout l'air de venir de Terra toi, non ?

Raph préféra faire comme s'il n'avait pas exactement compris ce que cette question impliquait.

- Bah je suis un Terrien oui, mais on est sur Terre hein ? Enfin j'veux dire, là tout de suite on est dans votre vaisseau, mais on est proche de la Terre, pas vrai ?

- Ah non pas vraiment monsieur-je-sors-de-mon-grille-pain, répliqua Rocket d'un ton sarcastique. D'ailleurs, en attendant que Môssieur Star Lord revienne, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques comment tu t'es débrouillé pour venir ici à travers un grille-pain parce que -

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Rocket et Groot se retournèrent, Raph tenta tant bien que mal de se déboiter la nuque pour apercevoir le nouvel arrivant.

- Peter ! T'es rentré ! Ah bah ça tombe bien figure-toi -

- Rocket ?

Le ton de Peter était très calme, mais en regardant attentivement, on pouvait voir frémir un petit doigt. Le gauche, pour être précis. Rocket fit de son mieux pour prendre un air innocent, enfin ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un air innocent pour lui.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi y a-t-il un humanoïde à moitié étranglé par Groot, au beau milieu de mon vaisseau ? Vaisseau sur lequel je n'avais laissé que toi et Groot. Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

Groot offrit un doux sourire à Peter :

- Je s'appelle Groot.

- Mais encore ? questionna-t-il, imperturbable.

Sentant qu'il allait avoir besoin de ses deux mains pour appuyer ses explications, Rocket déposa son arme.

- Eh bien voilà, on vaquait à nos occupations comme d'habitude, et puis là, paf ! Une lumière bleue, et ce mec qui apparaît. Alors évidemment, nous, on le -

Peter n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase, car à ce moment précis, un autre homme déboula dans un éclair bleu. Rocket, ulcéré, lui sauta dessus :

- Nan mais c'est pas bientôt fini de me couper pendant que je parle ? Y en a marre à la fin !

- Oulà on se calme hein ! Je viens juste récupérer quelqu'un, monsieur euh… Monsieur le raton-laveur ?

La voix étranglée de Raph se fit entendre :

- Eeeh, j'suis là ! Ils sont tous tarés ici sortez-moi de là !

Le Visiteur retint un soupir d'exaspération. Raph et son fabuleux sens du tact… Bon, cela dit, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort, parce que la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était tout de même assez surréaliste. Rocket se détacha du manteau du Visiteur pour se retourner vers Raph :

- Tu nous as traité de tarés ? J'ai bien entendu ?

Pendant que Rocket s'apprêtait visiblement à aligner deux ou trois baffes au pauvre Raph, Peter sortit son arme d'un air désabusé, presque lassé, et tira deux coups. Le silence se fit. Il mit le Visiteur en joue et ce dernier leva immédiatement les mains en ce qu'il espérait être un geste d'apaisement.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, on va reprendre depuis le début. Toi, le mec qui a déniché son manteau dans une benne, t'es qui ?

Vexé, le Visiteur ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la pique.

- Oui bah tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de se payer du cuir. Ecoutez, reprit-il plus sérieusement, je n'en ai pas après vous. Je ne vous connais pas, je ne sais même pas où on est. Je suis juste venu chercher mon pote Raph, que tient votre… Arbre. Donc libérez-le, et on s'en ira. Croyez-moi, on en a plus envie que vous.

Groot laissa tomber Raph au sol, en ignorant les regards indignés de Peter et Rocket.

- Mais Groot, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je s'appelle Groot.

Raph se releva lentement, paumes levées pour montrer qu'il ne constituait aucune menace. Il aurait eu les paumes baissées qu'il n'en aurait pas plus constituées, mais ça faisait toujours plus cool comme ça.

- Vous voyez, reprit le Visiteur, nous ne sommes pas armés. On s'en va, d'accord ? Raph, amène-toi.

Ne perdant pas de vue le canon du flingue de Rocket qui se pointait de nouveau vers lui, Raph rejoignit le Visiteur en une élégante marche en crabe. Son ami posa une main sur son épaule et appuya sur le bouton central du boîtier remis par Henry juste avant qu'il ne s'élance à travers le portail. Les deux hommes disparurent dans un tourbillon de particules, ne laissant derrière qu'une confusion massive et les prémices d'une énorme engueulade. Rien de bien différent du quotidien des Gardiens de la Galaxie en somme.

Raph se ramassa brutalement sur son plancher, mais pour une fois, ça lui était bien égal. Il eut même la tentation d'embrasser le sol tant il avait cru ne jamais le revoir. Il se releva pourtant, et sans accorder un regard au Castafolte qui le dévisageait d'un air inquiet, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivi du Visiteur qui gardait également le silence. Raph sortit deux bières du frigo, se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et déclara d'une voix morne :

- Docteur, rappelez-moi de vous mettre mon poing dans la figure tout à l'heure.

Henry eut le bon goût de prendre un air gêné. Mais la curiosité scientifique reprit vite le dessus, et il demanda :

- Hem, et alors, où avez-vous atterri ?

Toujours sans rien dire, le Visiteur saisit la moustache factice du robot et commença à tirer.

- Eho, c'est bon ça va j'ai compris ! M'énerve on peut pas être un savant correct ici…

Laissant Henry grommeler dans son coin, Raph et le Visiteur savouraient leur bière, tout en se promettant chacun de leur côté de ne jamais, au grand jamais révéler à Henry ce qu'ils avaient vu. Les conséquences en seraient par trop terribles, en particulier pour les ratons-laveurs.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


End file.
